Prideshipping- You are my love my everything
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: They are so in love with each and yet they both don't care if they show.


**Hello my dear readers I have a new story for you all I hope you love or like ^-^**

**Note: MMD picture was made by good friend of mine Yuurei-chan ^-^**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Paring: Duh Prideshipping xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Prideshipping- You are my love my everything<strong>

Yami was walking over to Kaiba's place for some alone time with him as today was Kaiba's day off so Yami will have Kaiba all to himself.

"Oh this is going to be fun all alone with Kaiba" Yami replied to himself.

Yami got to Kaiba's place in no time as he'd walks up to gated place tell the man that he was here to see Kaiba Seto and the man says ok and let's him as Yami nods and walks in as goes all the way to the house. There he'd knocks and a maid opens the door and smiles and let's Yami in she'd tells Yami that Kaiba was in his studies and Yami nods and goes over there to the room where Seto was working.

Yami got there and knock, "Hey Kaiba it's me!"

Seto hears Yami's voice, "Come in Yami" that's all Seto reply.

Yami smiles and nods as he'd opens the door to Seto's studies room.

Seto stops what he was doing and looks up as he'd see his Yami coming in.

Yami smiles as he'd see Seto as he'd walks over to Seto's desk.

Seto smiles abit as he'd see Yami walking over to him at his desk.

Yami walks over to him as he'd goes and sits on Seto's lap as Seto just smiles at him.

"I miss you my dragon" Yami said as he'd wraps his arms around Seto's neck.

"Oh you did? Didn't you know" Seto replied as he's looks at Yami.

"Oh yes I did my dragon I was feeling along without you" Yami replied as he'd nuzzles Seto abit as he'd was like cute kitty.

"I thought your so called friends where with you this week" Seto replied as he'd pulls Yami close as kissed Yami's neck abit.

Yami blushes abit at that but holds back the moan, "Yugi is with his girlfriend Yuki, Jounouchi-kun is on a date with Mai and Anzu is in New York city for some kind of dance thing"

"Oh is that so" Seto replied as he'd goes and nips Yami's neck abit more.

"H-Hai" Yami replied with moan.

Seto goes and pulls Yami into a kiss as it was soft yet gentle.

"Mmm" Yami moans into the kiss.

Seto deepens the kiss more as that made Yami moan even more.

"K-Kaiba" Yami moans in between as he'd was blushing hard.

"Yami your mine" Seto replied.

Yami blushes at what Seto said to him but then in a flash he'd was pinned to desk by him.

But as soon as Seto was going to do something more to Yami the door opens as a cute little girl with short lenght hair that dark purple with blonde and crismon highlights and brown eyes holding cute chibi Blues White Dragon plushie in her arms.

" Papa! Mama!" the cute little girl calls out to them.

"Hmm? What's wrong Aiyu?" Seto asked.

Yami sits up and fixes himself abit.

"I'm hungry" Aiyu replied as she'd holds her plushie more.

Yami gets up from the desk and goes over to his and Seto daughter that they adopted about a month ago as he'd picks her up.

"Will Aiyu mama is here and I will get you something to eat" Yami said as he'd smiles and kissed her forehead.

Seto watches that as he'd couldn't help but smile at that.

"Can I have Lemon chicken mama?" Aiyu asked.

Yami smiles and hugs her close, "Sure Aiyu you can have it".

Aiyu smiles and hugs her mother to tell him thank you.

"So we're having Lemon chicken for dinner hmm" Seto replied as he'd was by Yami's side now as he'd smiles abit.

Yami nods his head yes as Aiyu smiles at her father.

"Oh okay then let's go than" Seto said.

Yami nods and he'd carries Aiyu out the door.

"Oh Uncle Mokuba says he'll be staying the night a friends place papa" Aiyu repled with smile as she'd holds her plushie.

"Okay thanks for letting me know" Seto replied.

"Ok" Aiyu repled.

Yami smiles as he'd holds her as he'd walks over to the fornt door.

Seto grabs his car keys he'll be taking his car to go out and eat with little family.

Aiyu smiles as she'd was being taking to the car.

Yami was happy to be with daughter and his love too.

"Mama you won't leave us again will you?" Aiyu asked.

Yami looks down at her and smiles, "No my little jewel I won't".

"Ok" Aiyu said as she'd smiles.

Yami smiles as he'd looks over at Seto.

"I told you she'll say that" Seto relied.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Hey! You know that I help out at the store with Grandpa and go to classes" ponts cutely as he'd holds Aiyu more.

"I told you that you can do them online Yami" Seto replied.

"No thanks I hate online classes" Yami replied with sour look on his cute face.

"Yeah I know but still" Seto replied .

Aiyu was watching them as she'd giggles.

Yami looks down at her and smiles, "Oh Aiyu your to cute"

"Teehee" Aiyu giggles again.

They were now by the car as Seto unlocks the doors.

Yami opens the door for Aiyu as he'd helps her in her carseat after all she is only three years old but she is smart for her age.

After that Yami gets in his as Seto was already in his.

"Ready?" Seto asked.

Yami nods his head as Aiyu plays with plushie in the back seat.

"Already let's go" Seto repled.

Yami nods and smiles.

Seto starts the car.

"Here we go" Yami replied.

Aiyu smiles and nods her head to say yay time to go.

Seto smiles and drives off.

Yami smiles as he'd goes and holds Seto's hand.

Seto saw that and blushes abit.

"Mama and papa are funny" Aiyu replied with smile.

Yami smiles as Seto blushes but keeps on driving.

"Kaiba" Yami called out to him.

"Yeah" Seto replied.

Yami goes and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you" smiles.

Aiyu saw that as she'd smiles and giggles.

"I-I love you too Yami" Seto replied with small blush.

Yami smiles as he'd was happy to hear that.

Seto keeps on driving as they were already in rode.

Yami and Aiyu smile.

"Mama" Aiyu called out.

"Yes" Yami replied.

"Is it true that Auntie Yuki is having Uncle Yugi baby?" Aiyu asked.

Yami's mouth dropped abit.

Aiyu waits for her mother to answer.

"So Yugi knocked her up finally" Seto replied.

"K-Kaiba!" Yami yelled out.

"What?" Seto replied.

"Baka" Yami replied.

Seto just laughs as he'd keeps on driving.

Aiyu was puzzles as she'd looks at them.

Yami smiles as he'd was happy for Yugi and Yuki after all they are married and they going to have their first child.

"Will I am happy for them" Yami pointed out.

Seto nods his head to say he was too.

"Mama I want little brother or sister" Aiyu replied.

Yami froze at what Aiyu said as Seto just smirks and chuckles as he'd keeps on driving.

END

* * *

><p><strong>All done yay X3<strong>

**I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES okay**

**Until next time :3**


End file.
